jl777fandomcom-20200213-history
Jl777 quotations
"Quote from: deejay on September 05, 2014, 09:43:46 PM"jl777, are there any other developers working on this? ... what happens when you walk under a train after all the ICO funds have been transferred?" "yes there are other devs, but not to the main parts the open source is the best protection and there are many coders much better than me that can easily take over, or probably refactor and make it better is what they will do. So, at worst some months of delay. I wrote this in about four months time, so even a total refactor shouldnt take more than several months. The best protection is that I will make sure to avoid trains! and buses! I am working on the best way to keep the funds safe. The 1% I think it is small enough, I will personally manage it from a bter acct. The 99%, these are some bigger issues and I like the Xapo it seems to be well funded and professional and non-USA corp. So, the plan is to get a list of a few dozen trusted members from the NXT, BTCD and BTC community to act as one of the multisig keyholders. I would have a key as backup and BTER will have the third key. All expenditures that are following the SuperNET "business as usual" things are released when the proper request is made. Such a request will of course be documented and in case of time sensitivity disclosed after the time sensitivity. In case it is not time sensitive, I would probably just post here, "please send X to Y for Z as per the standard procedure" Nothing to fancy, just so that everyone knows where the money is going and for what. For the unusual things, say we are thinking of buying a small software dev company. It is profitable so the expectation is that it is a good investment, especially with the new tech, but this is not standard procedure. I would post the details of the proposed deal, we have a NXT based Voting System. The results are on the blockchain and posted here. I would then declare it as passed or not. If passed, the key holders approve the funds sending. For those are familiar with corporate spending process, it is very similar procedure. There are purchase orders for XYZ and this is approved to a certain amount. Then if there is submitted that paperworks that show that XYZ is being done, then the appropriate payment is sent, the authorized amount in the purchase order is decreased. So, the management of funds, this is done everyday with billions of dollars. For us to be managing some few millions of dollars is just a matter of making an efficient procedure that is secure. I do not like to be handling the money myself. Also, with such a procedure, there will be a time for people other than myself to be having the good idea for money making and the SuperNET will be able to decide if it agrees with the proposal. Since it takes money to make money and SuperNET will have money, it is quite possible SuperNET's user proposed money making projects are making more money than many other parts of SuperNET. This is the power of decentralization. The best idea wins There are no govt officials to say that if it is called a "token" it is is ok, but if it is called "crypto" it is not ok. Or, you didnt put the comma in the right place so this form of 20 pages that you spent hours on is rejected. etc. I am not liking the red tape. I like the making of money better. So, if there is a way for making the money, then it is proposed (probably need to be having somebody to filter the garbage proposals, do not waste the time of SuperNET or I would have to treat that person as a troll. we know what happens to trolls here). If I am not feeling strongly about it either way, I might not even comment on it. If I do feel it is good, then I would post my advices. If I am against it, I will probably make fun of it, we dont want to be funding any snot kittens (somebody must post the link to the snot kittens) even though they are quite cute and funny. Now some things are illegal in some countries. It seems that SuperNET might be considered such, so if you are in such a country then I am afraid I have to recommend to you for not the getting of TOKEN, I do not want you to get in trouble. As I cannot be held responsible for what your fiat masters are doing to you, please do your homeworks to avoid any legal troubles. We cant have SuperNET doing anything illegal. Anyway, with hundreds of countries and hundreds of sets of laws, is there anything that is actually legal in all of them? I have no idea and I dont think that is the proper hurdle. Otherwise all that is possible is, nothing. I think a more common sense way is to think about the SuperNET community. It is very big. Now some of you are using the drugs and these things some countries are putting the people in jail for many years, in other countries it is totally legal! In USA of course, we are having some states with people in jail for mariuajana for 25 years while in some other state, people with a prescription from their doctor is getting the absolute best quality stuff. But, I have been accused of the too much USA bashing, so I will refrain from any more commentary on this, for now. So, this issue drugs is quite controversial and also dependent on the actual drug. The naturally occuring ones that are used by the "primitive" people (who are actually VERY advanced in the area of spirituality and other "primitive" things) for the ceremonies that are actually tapping in to the universe's energy, well who is to object to this? But, some people are using these exact same drugs regularly and turning them selves into a snot kitten. It is not cute at all when grown people are doing such things and the behavior they are exhibiting. I think what the people are not liking are the irresponsible drug use and not the drugs themselves. If only there is a way to make being irresponsible against the law! But of course, that is the freedom that is so important as once you let any govt dictate what is and isnt irresponsible behavior, then ANYTHING could be made illegal. In the guise of "protecting its citizens" a govt can pass a zillion laws to define all sorts of things as illegal. What about the exceptions? There are always exceptions. "Thou shalt not cross the crosswalk when the light is red" OK, so the above is a common thing for most countries. Thankfully almost universally red means stop, though the go color is not always green. What is the punishment for breaking this law? Death? Well, certainly not, but that could be the result if you are not careful! Should there always be a punishment for a clear violation of the law? I dont think so, for every well meaning law, I can most likely come up with an exception that most would agree should be acceptable. For the one above, most of you can also. Like, what if there are no cars in any direction for many kilometers. The "no harm, no foul" philosophy. The point of this law is to prevent accidents, so if there is no chance for an accident, then the law should have no power. To me and many others this makes sense. Actually if you look at people in most all countries, the moment they are seeing they can get to the other side without being hit by a car, they are racing to the other side I know you have done this too. I am "guilty" of this also. Now when I was in China where there are many people in the cities, I observed the "Chinese rule" for the crossing of streets. This is not universal and I can never see it happening in Sweden where they are very much obedient to the traffic rules. So, in China there are literally hundreds or even a thousand people who want to get to the other side. At some point, counting on the alertness of the drivers, one person starts crossing and then everybody else is following and the traffic lights they are blinking and changing and it has no relevance at all. When everybody is doing it, that is the law. So let us get back to the question of what is legal and what is not. I claim it all depends on the exact specific situation. Now, the fiat method is to have ex-lawyers called politicians to make 100 pages to describe every possible thing they can think of about crossing the road. cant resist, what actually happens is ex-lawyers called lobbyists are promoting their client's interests and making sure the languages of the law is as favorable to their client as possible and all these 100 pages they are mostly cut and paste from the sum of all the lobbyists from all the politicos OK, so now we have this thing it is of course immediately passed to save all the children from becoming the roadkill as nobody can object to this. Then people are being arrested for the crossing when yellow without the nike shoes got an exemption for all their running shoes, so nike runners can run through when yellow, but only nike gets the yellow light exemption!. Of course this leads to great competition by nike's competitors and they are making some big trial so that their shoes can also be exempted or at least remove this advantage from nike. 14 different trials are started and with mixed results. Now there are the case law precedents for whichever side you want to argue. meanwhile new laws are being passed to make all crosswalks totally illegal and turn all of them into overpass bridges. We have to protect the citizens. Funding for the save the children overpasses is having some troubles to find the 3 trillion USD. Now, I see this, you see this, but we mostly just laugh (or cry) to see the "civilized" countries citizens handing over their responsibility to decide what is right and what is wrong to the "legal process" As if the legal process has anything to do with what is right or what is wrong. If you think the fiat legal process is working, then please do not be getting any TOKEN or SuperNET, please. I want to have people that are not relying on the fiat mentality for their lives. SuperNET is from the crypto world. We are global. We transcend any nation. We are connected to each other. We can decide for ourselves what is right and what is wrong using common sense and compassion! So, this is my answer. If using the common sense and compassion the SuperNET owners are deciding that something should be done, then I declare that it is legal. I think if we can declare SuperNET to be its own micronation, then the fiat lawyers then can even make my declaration to be legal in the fiat world. I think there could be some advantages for this, so I would like to allocate some very small part of the funds raised toward this. Let us say 0.01% of the funds raised will be used for costs to get SuperNET and its assetholders as legal citizens of a formally recognized micronation. I know some of you more than 0.01% of the funds raised should be used. We can always make a separate donation address for this if you want so. I declare that SuperNET can decide what is right and what is wrong using a decentralized global process combined with common sense and compassion. James"" Source ---- "In crypto, the competition is not each other, it is fiat. If any crypto does well, we all benefit." Source --- "price goes in waves, actually half waves. up down up down up down is for things that are at their actual value up down up up down up is for things that are rising in value at the inflection points of the waves, the market decides if it will be a down or up wave. So, if it goes up then the only thing you actually know is that it will either go up again or go down. Things that are undergoing a massive revaluation by the market goes: up up sideways up up sideways up, ... the sideways is the actual downwave. This is only during rare cases where there is constantly new money coming in." Source ---- 23:41 debugging is work, coding is vacation